Long Lost Sister
by Ayame Suzuka
Summary: One winter night, a strange girl comes to Cross Academy in the same state that Yuki had been brought in years ago. She is taken in and it is later revealed she is Yuki's sister. She changes everything that Yuki was used to and is now the center of attention, leaving Yuki in the shadows. She soon finds herself suspecting this girl of wnating to become her, what secrets lie in wait?


**This is the second time I edit this story. I re-read what I did the past few years and I realized that everything was going pretty fast so I'm fixing everything.**

The sky was gray and fogged due to the cluster of clouds in the sky and the snow that it produced. It fell like light rain, covering Cross Academy transforming it into a winter wonderland. Inside, Yuki, Zero and Kaname were watching this white rain, glad to be in the comfort of a well heated building. This day felt like any other day to them, but little did they know that everything was going to change.

Leaving the window they decided to head to the kitchen to retrieve something warm to drink. Things were quiet, not that Yuki was complaining but she felt like she could do well without the hostility that was going on between the two vampires walking a few inches behind her. Glancing out the window, she noticed a snowman formed in the courtyard, probably something the Day Class students did during their free period.

This image gave Yuki a familiar feeling, but she couldn't really put her finger on it. Shaking her head, they continued on their way to the kitchen for their drinks. Just before they could sit to enjoy the warmth there came a loud ring of the doorbell.

"Who would be ringing during this weather," questioned Kaname, setting the cup down.

"Whoever it is, they must be idiots," mumbled Zero, taking a drink from his mug.

"Don't compare others to you idiot," replied Kaname as he got up and headed to the door.

"What did you call me?!"

"Zero, drop it. Let's go see what's going on," pleaded Yuki before she followed after Kaname.

Sighing, the silver haired boy rose and followed after them. When he finally reached them he was surprised to find that the Headmaster was the one who answered the door. He was hunched over, speaking softly and shielding the person standing at the door from the view from the other three.

"Who is he talking to," asked Zero as he came up behind Yuki.

"Not sure, he was here by the time Kaname and I arrived."

After a few moments, the Headmaster moved back, turning to face the others. "Oh good, just the people I wanted to see. We seem to have a lost duckling joining us. If you could show her around and later take her to the VP room that's next to mine."

They were all confused, only until he moved out of the way to allow their eyes to land on a young girl. She had a long, thin, black cloak cover her and it was drenched due to the fact that she entered a well heated room from the bitter cold.

Beneath the shrubs, she had long, light brown hair stuck to her pale face and shining out through the strands were bright emerald green eyes. It was pretty evident that she was shivering from the cold and Yuki instinctively went to bring more into the warmth.

"Hi, my name is Yuki. Let me take that for you," she said, reaching for it only for the girl to shrink away from her touch. The fear in this girl's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Yuki.

'_She must've gone through tough times,_' she thought, deciding to try a different approach.

Holding her hand out, she offered a smile and waited for the girl to move the rest of the way. For a while she stared at Yuki's hand, seeming to judge whether it was safe or not. Slowly, she reached out and placed her hand on Yuki's, looking up to meet her eyes. Yuki's smile widened before closing her hand around the shivering girl's.

"Come, I'll take you to my room so that way you can change into something warm before we show you around," she said, with a cheery voice. The silent girl nodded and followed after Yuki when she began to walk.

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll meet you two back here," called Yuki before she disappeared into the hallway with the new girl.

Zero and Kaname were left there, a little dumbfounded to what was going on. After a few moments, they walked off in separate directions not really wanting to be in the same room with one another unless Yuki was involved.

**(Yuki's Room)**

Turning on the light, Yuki headed straight for her closet to find something for the shivering girl to wear. "Go ahead and take a seat on the bed, I'll find something for you," she called behind her before digging into her clothes. Looking around, she slowly made her way to the bed, pressing her hands on it first as if to test if it wouldn't give out on her. The sound of the bed squeaking beneath weight gave Yuki a relaxed feeling that the girl was starting to relax around her.

"So what's your name?" When a long pause of silence followed, Yuki turned to see the girl staring back at her, as if trying to register the question that had been asked.

"I-If you don't want to tell me, that's fine," Yuki added not wanting to scare the girl if she didn't answer.

"…Ai," came a light response.

"Pardon?"

"My name…is Ai," the girl responded in a light voice. Her voice was about as audible as a whisper and Yuki was glad that there were no loud noises.

"Well Ai, it's nice to meet you." Yuki then returned to the task at hand, as Ai returned back to her normal silence. '_So far so good,_' Yuki thought to herself. The door to the room suddenly banged open causing Ai jump before falling to the ground and crouch in a fetal position.

"Oh good you're here Yuki. I wanted to ask if I could borrow…who's that?"

"Kia, you scared her half to death! Ugh…this is the new girl; she just came here not even a few minutes ago. Now apologize for scaring her," scolded Yuki.

Kia sighed before kneeling down to the scared girl. "Hey, sorry for scaring you. I'm Kia, Yuki's best friend and roommate," she announced holding her hand out to Ai. She looked up, eyes landing on the hand held out to her.

"Wow, she doesn't say much does she," asked Kai looking over at Yuki. "No, I just barely got her name but now you scared her back into the shell she has around her." "Hey I said I was sorry." Ai let out a sneeze making Yuki remember that the girl needed warm clothes.

"Here, change into these," offered Yuki handing the girl a long sleeved shirt with pajama bottoms. Ai took them before proceeding to slowly remove what she was wearing. The black shrub hit the floor with a wet plop and the water seemed to drip out of it. Yuki was shocked to find that all Ai had underneath it was tattered pieces of clothing that hardly served as warmth from the freezing snow. She could even make out scars that were visible beneath the tatters. Though she really wanted to ask about them, she knew she'd only scare the girl, within time she was sure that Ai would open up to her.

Once Ai was fully changed, Yuki picked up the discarded clothing, placing it in a plastic bag so later they could take it to the laundry room to wash and dry out.

"Here, let me tie your hair up," offered Kia, slowly moving behind the girl.

Though Ai tensed, she allowed the girl's fingers to entangle in her brown locks before feeling the tug of the brush. Kia patted the wet hair down with a towel before continuing with brushing it out. She then tied it up in a slightly firm ponytail so she didn't hurt the girl.

"All right, your all set," said Yuki with a smile once they were done. Kia held a mirror up to show Ai.

Ai's eyes widened, reaching up to touch her face. She wasn't going to deny she looked more alive now that she was in a warm area and was taken care of. A smile formed on her face, giving satisfaction to the other two girls.

"Alright, now let's back to the main lobby to meet the guys and we can start the tour."


End file.
